Exposed
"Exposed" is the 16th episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 37th of the overall series. It debuted on October 7, 2011. Overview Providence gets a visit from a news team from ''Ultimate Exposure, who has been given an all-access pass to capture the operations of the global organization. Rex gets excited at the opportunity to be seen and goes too far to get on-camera. '' Plot enters Providence.]] The episode starts off with an emergency alert to all of Providence. White Knight then reveals that something very difficult is going to occur at Providence. He warns Providence not to give away too much information. Not knowing what is going on, Rex assumes that Van Kleiss would be coming back to attack. Eventually, Diane Farrah, the hostess of Ultimate Exposure walks in, ready to interview Providence for the world to get a much better look at it. When White Knight alludes to a certain "top man" to be tour guide to the crew, Rex believes he is in the spotlight, until White Knight immediately insists that Agent Six take the news group on a tour of Providence. In spite of her serious interview, Diane seems to quickly flirt with Six. Bobo does not seem to like this and tells Rex that he plans on telling them stories that would send them running. causes an accident by trying to get the camera's attention.]] Taken to many different places in Providence, Rex relentlessly tries to get the camera's attention. When heading to Doctor Holiday's lab, Rex interrupts and insists on showing them his brother, Caesar, who is working in his laboratory. Rex opens the door to show Caesar working on a colossal robot which soon attempts to attack the group. Rex quickly closes back the doors and the news group proceeds to interview Doctor Holiday. While interviewing Holiday, Diane seems to "cut to the chase" and show interest in inappropriate matters. Being caught off guard by Diane, Holiday nervously drops her pen, knocks her head on the microphone as she attempts to pick it up, and is awkwardly filmed by the camera guy. Once again and just in time, they are interrupted by Rex's eagerness, who wants to show them his machines. When showing them his builds, Rex accidentally allows his Boogie Pack to launch off its turbines and crashes it onto the tables, causing important test samples to fly through the air. Six remarkably catches them all and places them together. Doctor Holiday then recommends that Rex show the camera crew what he does in Providence, also avoiding camera attention. Rex agrees and takes the team to a center in Providence where he does his curing duty. Showing this to the camera, Rex then reveals that sometimes Providence will set up mobile curing bases with him in order to cure people for miles. When attempting to cure another person, it does not work, leaving a mother and her child in sadness. Rex begs the camera crew to shut off the camera and to please mind the people's business. Doing what was requested, Diane sympathizes. Thinking and talking in his room with Bobo, Rex thinks of a way for him to be noticed more instead of being a cure. Bobo then sarcastically states a comment, giving Rex a literal idea. Rex goes for it and he and Bobo release four EVOs from their cells. purposely sets EVOs loose for more camera time.]] Meanwhile, Diane interviews White Knight, asking him questions related to his "nanite free policy". When finishing, they witness EVOs running on the loose; the EVOs run past the news crew and Rex follows to recapture them. Diane instructs her camera man to follow and they instantly run behind him. When Rex captures three EVOs, Bobo tells him there were about three or four EVOs he released. Shocked to see the fourth EVO, Rex jumps in the air over the crew and grabs it. But it appears to be the skin of the EVO. Six then recommends the Providence gift shop to the news crew. They walk off leaving Six with Rex and Bobo. Six then puts together the facts that Rex and Bobo had released the EVOs and that the last one was not a safe EVO. Later, Rex and Bobo admit they released the EVOs and Doctor Holiday tells them that the unsafe EVO was electromagnetically locked for a reason. They explain that the EVO can feed off electricity and it makes it stronger. Rex and Bobo find it shortly afterward and attempt to capture it, but it runs all over Providence. When cornered by them, it absorbs electricity, causing it to grow larger. Six distracts the camera crew while Rex chases it. Providence then tries to make it seem that everything is perfectly fine and that it is just a training session. Growing oversize, it falls into the bottom of Providence, causing a large fight to break out. The fight ends quickly, with Six jumping in and cutting its limbs. Rex then cures it, revealing a small bug that bites him, when he gloats. Six then captures it. Rex makes sure that Diane had gotten all the evidence and that he did all the work. She tells him that "the camera never lies". Bobo then steps in and tries to tell off Diane, but faints due to his uneasiness in front of the camera. on Ultimate Exposure's aired interview.]] Finally, the news program of Ultimate Exposure is set to air on television and it turns out that Diane has edited the whole interview drastically, so that it is nothing but a look at Six, portraying him as a celebrity and hero, also making him, as mockingly described by Rex, "a star adored by women everywhere". Cast Errors * The Block Party build is once again miscolored. This time the fists are the same color as the Smack Hands. * At first, the belt between the skirt of Dr. Holiday is missing. * Rex puts his hands down before Farrah walks in, yet on the news footage, Rex is holding his hands up while Providence soldiers point their guns at him. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes